January 17th
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: 6 years ago, on the same day, David Sloane died. It's nearly 11:00 PM and Cassidy is still kept awake because of a thunderstorm. Will she find comfort in a certain dark-haired, good looking young Englishman? Cassidy/ Tristan! I don't own Mother Daughter Book Club! Completed. (This is a short fanfic)
1. Thunderstorms

**Hey guys! This is a cute story about Cassidy and Tristan**! **I personally love that pairing, hope you guys like the story!**

-** Estelle**

Cassidy's P.O.V

The rain poured and I shivered as another bolt of lightning sounded. Oh God, I hate thunderstorms. Wait... I know what you're thinking... and yes, I, Cassidy Sloane, hate thunderstorms. I'm not necessarily _afraid_ of them... I just hate them. And here's the significance of this one. It's 10:30 PM, and my book club friends and I are all at Megan's house. So are all of our families and the Berkeleys. And that means everyone gets their own room, because Megan's house is huge.

Why are we all grouped at Strawberry Hill? Well, the Berkeleys came to America last week for Gigi and Monsieur de Roches's wedding. So we all met up at Megan's after the wedding. It's been raining nonstop since and we couldn't get out. The Berkeley's flight got cancelled, and so did school.

Thunder rumbled and I winced. I look at a calender hung in every room. _January 17th... _My breath catches and my mind zooms back to that fateful night nearly 6 years ago, on this exact same day, at nearly the exact same time.

"_Mom..." I whined, "Please can we go out for ice cream? It's Friday..." Courtney looked at Mom hopefully, too. She shook her head._

_" Why not?" I asked. My father walked into the room, "Why not what?"_

_"I want to go out for ice cream." I said triumphantly. My Dad laughed, "It's pouring out there, kiddo!"_

_"So?" I questioned. As if to signal my parents' point, thunder rumbled outside._

_I didn't give up, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please please?"_

_My father bit his lip and looked at my Mom, "Couldn't hurt, Clem. Plus. we'll all be careful."_

_My mother sighed, "I suppose it's OK. Just this once..."_

_10 minutes later we were all in the car. "I love you, Daddy" I said brightly._

_He smiled, "Love you, too, Cass."_

_The ground was still icy from winter. The rain poured harder than ever as my father drove into the night. A lightning bolt struck a tree. My father swerved to avoid it. We drove for some more time when a truck loomed into view._

_"Why is he driving so... sloppily?" Courtney asked nervously. _

_And that was it, he crashed into our car with full force. The car overturned and our screams filled the air as glass broke and we were crushed._

_My sister and I were basically OK. Courtney pulled out her cell phone, making an emergency call._

_Police and ambulance arrived, whisking us away in different vehicles. Here, my memory becomes hazy. The only thing I remember next is the doctor coming into the room where my mother, sister and I were waiting and speaking:_

_"He's dead."_

Now I realize that I'm crying. Angrily, I swipe at the tears. My long, dark red hair swings forward. I sigh at it. Genetic change. My mom's hair used to be white-blond, she said, and it became dark blond. Courtney was born with dark blond hair and went through no genetic change. Mom expected nothing would happen to me, but I woke up one day with straight, sleek, silky, shiny, dark red (almost auburn, but not quite) hair, that wouldn't get tangled even if I tried.

I shook my head, as the rain splattered against the windows. _It's my fault. _The thought drifts in suddenly. If I hadn't begged for ice cream, he wouldn't have died. I know I'm being unfair to myself, but I can't help it. I look down at myself. My shirt is black and more tight-fitting than I usually wear in pajamas. My pants are capris- pajama pants, in a maroon color that actually makes me look good. Confusion seers through my mind. I don't care how I look. I just pulled out the first things from my little suitcase-thing. We only packed a bag for the sleepover that should have been two days, not 7 days. I sigh. These must be my mother's clothes that I pulled from my wardrobe while packing. The clothes got mixed up.

I let out a breath. I need water. I walk down the stairs for a glass, when I hear another movement. "Who's there?" I call out. I switch on a very dim light, so dim that it's barely there. I'm standing face-to-face with Tristan Berkely,


	2. Comfort

I am suddenly that he isn't wearing a shirt. And that he has a pretty hot six pack. Then I mentally slap myself. What is WRONG with me?

"Can't sleep?" He asks. I shake my head. "Why not?" he asked

I then did the most humiliating thing ever. I burst into tears. Sobs wracked my body and I sunk to the floor against the wall. If Tristan was surprised before, he was absolutely shocked now.

"Cass? Cassidy?" He said, concern filling his intense blue eyes. He sat beside me, pulling me in close. I sobbed against his shoulder, "He died six years ago," I manage to choke out. He understood. He pulled me close and kisses my forehead.

I feel a happy tingle run through my body, but it doesn't stop the tears. "It's my fault." I whisper.

He stares increldously," What?"

My whole story pours out, ice cream and all. He stares at me, "Don't you dare blame yourself." he said fiercly, helping me up and hugging me again.

"Sorry." I mutter, "I basically wasted 15 minutes of your sleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

I smile at him. Silence fills the air until I break it with a shy, "Thank you."

He smiles back and does something that pleases me even more.

"Maybe this will make you feel a bit better." He whispered. And then he kissed me. Slow, soft, gentle, sweet. Our lips move in sync. Pleasure fills me. I smile against the kiss. We break apart, both blushing. His arms are still around my bare waist. My arms are still around his shoulders.

We awkwardly pull away. He's smiling, though.

As we walk back up, the rain pours harder. I shiver. Tristan looks at me," Umm... You wanna, come in?"

I nod. Where else do I go? Yes, I'm scared of thunderstorms. I sit on his bed and so does he.

"We'll sneak you out before everyone else wakes up." He promised.

I laugh and lie down next to him, "Like that'll work. I don't even care."

His eyebrows shoot up," You don't?"

"Nope. We both know what happened."

He pulls the blanket over me. "Fine." He kisses my cheek. "Goodnight."

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is SO not Cassidy Sloane. I am not usually this weird. What is wrong with me?

Then I smile. To heck with it. I smile at him "Goodnight."


	3. Embarrassment

**Hey Everyone! Hope you all like the first couple of chapters! I had a great time writing them! Shout out to the authors of SOUA and Serendipity, I love those stories and I have a super great time reading them! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**- Estelle**

"She's not there, Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid!" Becca calls. That is the first thing I hear in the morning.

"What? She's not in her room? She's not down or anywhere else... have _any _of you girls seen her?"

I hear a chorus of 'no's. I frown to myself. Of course I'm in my room, where else would I be? Then, like water gushing from the faucet, it all comes to me. I'm sleeping next to Tristan. In his bed. Oh no, things were going to get awkward.

"She's not on the second floor either." I hear Darcy's voice. I groan silently. The brothers have popped into this?

"Well, duh, you moron, why'd she be there?" Stewart Chadwick snorts.

I sit up and turn to wake up Tristan, when I see that his eyes are open and he's listening to everything with the same rather horrified expression. He looks at me, "Just pretend to sleep."

I nod and the two of us silently lie back down. _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no..._

_"_Umm.. where's Tristan?" Simon asks curiously. _Oh, you idiot, why did you say that...?_

"He's probably in his room." Becca said. I hear her footsteps get louder, "Maybe he's awake. Maybe he's seen her. Maybe he's - h-he's... OH MY GOD!" _Darn._

"Maybe he's sleeping with her." Megan says sarcastically, "What's wrong Bec- No way... "

I lock eyes with Tristan under the covers. We both sigh and pull the blankets higher over our heads.

Everyone was now basically gathered outside our room. This was not good.

"They're awake." Dylan informs them.

"They've been awake this whole time." Ryan continues.

"With no where to run-"

- or escape-"

"- or to hide... they stay in the same place." the twins finish dramatically.

"I think they actually are awake." Jess said cautiously.

I roll my eyes, take a cushion from the bed, and throw it at them. Then I sit up with an exasperated expression, even though my lips curved into a sort-of smile, "I _was _sleeping peacefully. Was."

Emma stared, wide-eyed, "Why are you-?"

"Long story." I cut her off. Tristan by now is sitting up with an equally amused expression. Then my eyes widen. Because my hair is perfectly beautiful- _urgh-_ and Tristan isn't wearing a shirt. That is why everyone, siblings, parents, friends, have the wide-eyed look. And I'm wearing Mom's clothes...

My Mother grins and turns to leave, shooting everyone a '_Told you so' _look. The rest of the parents grin and leave, too, with Dylan and Ryan in tow.

Which makes it even more awkward. I've heard about Becca's new boyfriend, Theodore Rochester, but she is currently checking out Tristan's body. Darcy is not so restraint, and lets out a low whistle and a wink in my direction. I roll my eyes. I know he's joking. Darcy is one of the closest people to a brother I know. That's it. He's like my older brother.

Jess, however, glares at him. He keeps grinning.

"Umm... what did you guys _do?"_He said finally, with an inappropriate look on his face.

I feel my face turn beet red. I know what that moron is thinking..."We- I- I didn't- He, I...I don't like thunderstorms, OK?"

This was the stupidest explanation ever, even if it was true. Clearly, nobody believed me.

"Reeaallyyy?" Megan said.

"Yes! Really." Tristan protested.

Annabelle Fairfax was grinning. Thank god she started going out with Third...

"Well... you lot must be tired. Or not. Just join us for breakfast in 15 minutes." Simon said teasingly. I groaned.

They all cleared out, Jess giving a lingering call, "Don't forget."

I heard Megan snort, followed my Becca's "Like they'd forget."

"That's right."Emma said laughingly.

"More like this." Darcy said. Then he, Stewart and Simon together shouted back to us "Don't get distracted!"

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. We had 15 is weird. .

Almost as if he can read my mind, Tristan laughs.

"What are we going to say at breakfast?" I ask nervously. Why am I nervous?...

"I really don't know. I suppose we only know once we go."

I sigh as we head down the stairs.


	4. See you soon

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think I might have deviated away from Cassidy's personality, but in my mind, this is what happens to her when she reaches that turning point in her life where she doesn't know how to feel. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the last chapter, sadly. It's only supposed to be a short fic.. but I'm working on lot of other stories. Thank you for your support everyone!**

**-Estelle**

_I hate Becca Chadwick's smug expression. I hate Darcy Hawthorne's teasing remarks. I hate the grown-ups' knowing smiles. I hate Simon Berkeley... he's SUPPOSED to be the nice one..._

"Nice of you two to join us." Darcy smiles. I snort. I might have spent the night in Tristan's room because I'm afraid of thunderstorms (for a valid reason). But I am still the same Cassidy Sloane.

"Shut up." I reply, "That's a lot coming from the guy who didn't stand up for Emma with the whole Rupert Loomis thing last year because he was afraid of Annabelle Fairfax."

Annabelle burst out laughing, even though I could hear a kind-of edge of guilt in her voice. Darcy flushed, but didn't reply. How could he? I was right. I give him my t_hat's-what-happens-when-you-get-on-my-nerves_ look.

"What?!" Stewart chokes on hismilk, "He was afraid of her?!"

"Wow, Darcy..." Emma giggles, "You are such a brave, kind, LOYAL brother..."

I give him a triumphant smile, to which he replies, "I will SO get you back for that, Sloane."

"Bring it on, Hawthorne."

"I will. You're afraid of thunderstorms, Sloane, thunderstorms." He says smugly. Ouch. Kind of a sore subject...

"I- um..." Great. I have nothing to say o that. Then I grin, "And you're afraid of Annabelle."

"I thought we finished with that!"

"I thought we finished with the thunderstorms."

Darcy stuck out his tongue at me, while the rest of the table tittered.

"You guys make me dizzy." Tristan said in an irritated voice.

"Do we?" I say in fake sorrow, grinning to myself.

"Yup."

"Deal with it, Mr. Fancypants."

Wow, I haven't called him that in a while. The table erupted with laughter as Tristan whined ,"So _I'm _the bad guy now?"

I smiled. To think I'd been so worried about what I would say after everyone saw me in his room. I mean, come on. They were all friends, and if they teased, I would tease right back.

"Let's go shopping today." Megan piped up randomly. I groaned.

"No." I said flatly, "No shopping."

Sophie was looking out the window, " Great idea, Megan, but how do we go? Il n'est pas encore coulée, nous ne pouvons aller. It's still pouring."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I've been having designers block..."

I snort, and we all finish the rest of our breakfast in silence.

_1 hour later._

"Oh. my. Gosh." Jess deadpanned, standing near the window.

We all run up next to her, trying not to make noise. Mrs. Berkeley is on the phone.

"Look! The rain stopped. Not a drop is still coming down!" Jess exclaimed. We all stared.

Turning on the weather channel, I could hear the man's shocked "That's correct, ladies and gentlemen! Stopped. Stopped, I tell you. Now, THIS, is a weather miracle!"

Mrs. Berkeley got off the phone, "Our plane leaves tomorrow night, just like the rain date was planned." she announces

The collective sight went up. Might as well enjoy the last day with them here...

_The next day, night._

"I'll miss you." I said softly. Tristan and I were in his room, minutes before he would head to the airport, away from sight. Away from me.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll keep in touch. And I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be seeing you a lot more often than you think." he said simply

"What?"

He gave me a quick, but soft and loving kiss. I returned it, and we went down to meet the others.

The farewell was pretty emotional between everyone. Sophie and Annabelle, Megan and Simon.. (I manged to act normal.)

Just before Tristan got into the car, he placed a piece of paper into my hands. Then said quietly, "See you soon, Cass."

We all waved like crazy as the car drove away from sight. Going, going, gone...

As everyone walked inside, I look down at the paper he gave me. My face lit up, and I felt my heart glow with happiness. _Oh My Gosh! I can't believe he kept this a secret. Oh my gosh...I can't..._

My face lowed as I read the heading on an official- looking piece of paper, and then the seventh name on the list of 30.

UNIVERSITY OF BOSTON, CLASS OF 2013

1. Riley McCain

2. Jenny Clark

3. Camilla Barns

4. Jake Russel

5. Jacob Johansen

6. Gary Fin

7. _Tristan Berkeley_

I didn't care about the rest of the list. _I'll see him soon._


End file.
